Love Twelve Zodiac
by Autumn Winter Blossom
Summary: Sasuke tiba-tiba berkhayal ingin memiliki jodoh seorang malaikat zodiak. Saat dilihatnya sebuah bintang jatuh tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan permintaannya, ternyata itu adalah bintang zodiac/ "Tuan meminta pada bintang zodiac agar menurunkanku sebagai jodoh anda."/ "Sasuke, tolong bantu aku membebaskan teman-temanku."/ summary jelek/ Warning: AU, OOC, Typo/ RnR please? :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, DLL

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Love Twelve Zodiac

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

aku memandangi langit dari dalam kamarku, sedangkan kakakku tinggal di London karena pekerjaan, aku memandangi langit malam yang nampak cerah tanpa kabut. Bintang bintang pun bertebaran memperlihatkan keindahan mereka. Sang rembulan nampak menyinari dengan sinarnya yang di lindungi para binang.

"Hhhh." aku menghembuskan nafasku dalam-dalam. Khayalan mulai memenuhi otakku tentang zodiac yang sering kubaca lewat buku ataupun lewat internet. Yang mengatakan adanya peri zodiac yang menjaga zodiac setiap orang. Aku mulai masuk dalam khayalanku, andai saja malaikat zodiac itu ada. Rasanya aku mau menjadikannya kekasihku. Jangankan kekasih, pendamping hidupku pun aku rela melakukan hal konyol sekalipun asalkan itu ada.

Aku terkekeh pelan, bodohnya aku berharap adanya malaikat zodiac yang bahkan hanya mitiologi jaman dulu. "Cih~ bodohnya aku." rutukku pada diriku sendiri. Aku mulai tenggelam dalam khayalankuku.

Namun tak lama aku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, lebih tepatnya bintang jatuh yang agak aneh. Bintang itu berwarna biru laut. Tiba tiba sebuah hal gila terlintas dalam kepalaku. Aku mulai memejamkan mata.

'Aku ingin malaikat zodiac picses menjadi jodohku.' Batinku. Tak lama setelah cahaya bintang jatuh itu menghilang aku mulai merutuki diriku lagi. Ck~ benar benar.

Aku pun memutuskan tidur, daripada berkhayal yang tidak tidak. Malaikat zodiac picses? Jodoh malaikat? Cih~ aku yakin kalau itu adalah hal terbodoh yang permah kupikirkan. Dan aku jyga yakin itu sama sekali tidak ada.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sinar hangat mentari telah menyinari bumi, memasuki setiap celah jendela jendela rumah. Nampak seorang pemuda menggeliat malas di atas tempat tidur, dan seorang gadis manis dengan pakaian aneh memandanginya dari depan tempat tidur si pria. Gadis manis itu menggunakan pakaian merah muda yang agak terbuka memperlihatkan perutnya yang ramping. Roknya yang terbelah di sebelah kanan hingga memperlihatkan sedikit paha kanannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda mencolok sepinggang yang diikat menyamping sebagian dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Telapak kaki yang tak terbalut apapun. Dan juga hiasan mutiara yang melingkar di kepalanya menambah kesan anggun namun aneh.

Pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya menampilkan mata onyx setajam elang. Ia pun menggeliat sebentar di atas kasurnya lalu memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia lalu berteriak saat melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian aneh.

"_Ohayou_." ucap gadis itu.

"Hn, Siapa kau? Kenapa bisa berada di kamarku?" Ucap Sasuke kaget -yang berhasil ditutupi oleh ekspresi dinginnya- dan segera bangun, mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Meyakinkan bahwa ini semua nyata.

"Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura..." ucap gadis itu dengan senyum.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" ucap Sasuke masih keheranan.

"Tuan yang meminta." Ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke bertambah bingung.

"Jangan bercanda." ucap Sasuke dingin dan tajam, "Memangnya kapan aku memintamu kemari?"

"Tuan meminta pada bintang zodiac agar menurunkanku sebagai jodoh anda." ucap gadis itu membuat Sasuke membelalakkan mata terkejut.

Sasuke mendengus geli lalu berkata, "Mana mungkin. Itu hanya mitos belaka."

"Tapi tuan..."

"Apa buktinya?" ucap Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Aku bertanya, apa buktinya?" ucap Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya.

"Ehm... tadi malam tuan meminta pada bintang zodiac..." ucap Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya.

"Tuan meminta pada bintang zodiac agar menurunkan malaikat zodiac picses." ucap Sakura lagi yang membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kata Sasuke kebingungan.

"Tentu saja. Klan tuan berpengaruh dalam pembebasan kami." ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke semaki bingung.

"Maksudmu?" ucap Sasuke heran.

"Maksudku, hanya klan tuan yang bisa membebaskan kami yang tersegel dalam bintang biru." ucap Sakura menjelaskan dengan senyum geli.

"Berarti kau ini nyata?" kata Sasuke masih tidak percaya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura. "Dan malaikat zodiac lain juga nyata?" kata Sasuke lagi meyakinkan dan dibalas anggukan lagi dari Sakura. "Baiklah aku percaya, dengan pakaian aneh yang kau gunakan itu." kata Sauke sambil memijit peipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Dan juga jangan memanggilku tuan... cukup Sasuke. Kau tidak di sini untuk menjadi pelayanku." kata Sasuke lagi mengintrupsi.

"Baik tu- maksudku Sasuke." ucap Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke malu malu.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu di sini ya." ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak dari kamarnya.

"Sasuke mau kemana?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Aku mau berenang, kau tung-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh perkataan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku juga ingin berenang. Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun aku terkurung." Kata Sakura dengan semangat.

"Terserah." kata Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya. Dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum.

Sasuke mengambil handuk lalu segera keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya yang berjalan dibelakangnya yang berjalan dengan sopan dan kepala tertunduk. Sasuke berjalan ke belakang rumahnya, tempat dimana kolam enang di rumah yang ia tinggali sendiri.

"Apa Sasuke tinggal sendiri di sini?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Hn. Orang tua dan kakakku tinggal di London." kata Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh yang hanya dibalas 'Oh' panjang dari Sakura.

Mereka berbincang bincang sedikit sebagai perkenalan. Tak lama mereka sampai di depan kolam renang. Sakura dengan mata berbinar binar langsung berlari kearah kolam dan melompat masuk ke dalamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala melihat Sakura.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya, dia segera membuka baju handuknya dan melakukan pemanasan. Hingga hampir 15 menit Sasuke tidak melihat Sakura keluar dari dalam air. Rasa panik mulai menyerang Sasuke. Ia pun segera berlari dan menceburkan diri ke dalam air. Ia mulai menyelam mencari Sakura. Namun ia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat Sakura dengan tenangnya berenang kearahnya. Dengan ekor.

Sasuke yang kaget langsung mengambil napas di atas air, dan tak lama kemudian Sakura juga muncul di permukaan air. Bukan dengan baju seperti tadi, tapi saat ini Sakura menggunakan baju tanpa lengan yang menutupi bagian dada hingga di atas pusar, tidak lupa dengan hiasan mutiara. Rambutnya pun sudah tergerai. Dan telinga yang menyerupai sirip, serta ekor.

"Ba-bagaimana-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Tentu, aku kan zodiac picses yang artinya ikan. Aku hidup di dua dunia." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Darat dan air?" tanya Sasuke memperjelas.

"Yap, tepat sekali." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. ia lalu berenang ketepi kolam diikuti Sasuke.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di batasan kolam, begitu juga Sasuke yang disamping kanannya. Lalu Sakura mulai berkata.

"Sasuke, boleh aku meminta tolong?" tanya Sakura menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke dengan kata khasnya.

"Sasuke, aku hanya ingin minta tolong..." Sakura memberi jeda, "Tolong carikan aku klan Hyuuga, Sasuke." ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Hn. Untuk apa?" kata Sasuke datar.

"Membebaskan 4 temanku dan 1 seniorku." kata Sakura lagi sambil menatap lekat Sasuke.

"Bukannya kalian ada 12?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"I-itu dia... sebenarnya kami ada 12 tapi kami terpisah sehingga hanya ada 5 saja dan 6 termasuk aku." kata Sakura sambil menatap sendu air kolam itu.

"Hn, baiklah. Siapa yang memisahkan kalian?" tanya Sasuke merasa simpati.

"Orochimaru yang memisahkanku dengan yang lainnya, waktu itu kami kabur dan berpencar lalu kami ditolong dengan di segel di sebuah bintang." ucap Sakura, Sasuke diam menunggu Sakura melanjutkan ceritanya.

"..."

"Dan yang lain tidak tau dimana." kata Sakura seperti akan menangis tapi Sasuke berhasil menenangkannya.

"Hn. Baiklah ayo kerumah temanku." ucap Sasuke pada Sakura dan Sasuke segera keluar dari air diikuti oleh Sakura yang sudah merubah ekornya menjadi kaki kembali.

.

.

.

"Tuan... Salah satu dari mereka sudah saya temukan." ucap seorang pria dengan rambut abu abu yang diikat dibelakang pada seseorang didepannya.

"Bagus, tak lama kekuatan yang di segel UCHIHA itu akan musnah seiring dengan keluarnya salah satu dari mereka dari dalam segel." ucap seorang pria yang disebut 'tuan' oleh orang yang didepannya.

"Saya sudah menantikan itu tuan." ucap orang didepannya.

"Hahahaha kau benar... Aku juga telah menunggu kekuatan itu bangkit." ucap pria yang lainnya seraya tertawa sadis kepada pria komplotannya itu.

**_A/N:_**

**_Ehm... gomen belum bisa publish chap selanjutnya karena belum ada ide ._. ini aku publish ulang soalnya dapet saran dari 'pemilik ide yang asli' buat ngerubah Sasuke nya lebih sempurna sifatnya XP XD _**

**_Dan juga ada beberapa kesalahan yang aku ubah, mungkin belum semua. Oleh karena itu aku meminta tolong pada readers sekalian untuk memberitauku jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan lain ;)_**

**_Kritik, Saran, dan segala bentuk Review di terima kok :3 asalkan bagi yang nge'FLAME' dimohon flame yang berguna ya ;D_**

**_Review bisa dilihat di PM masing-masing ;)_**

**_Sign,_**

**_Alice Winter Blossom_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, DLL

Pair: Sasuke x Sakura

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

.

.

.

Love Twelve Zodiac

.

.

.

Normal Pov

"Sakura apakah kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menengok kearah kamar tamu, kamar yang di tempati Sakura sementara ini.

"_Ha'i_ Sasuke, aku sudah siap." Kata Sakura sambil keluar kamar dengan senyun lebarnya. Melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura membuat Sasuke menyerngit. Pakaian yang Sakura pakai sekarang tidak beda jauh atau bahkan malah memang pakaian yang dikenakannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Eh? Apa yang kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Kata Sakura dengan bingung.

"Bukan, maksudku bajumu. Kenapa ini lagi?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"So-soalnya aku ti-tidak punya yang lainnya. Dan ini memang baju khas pisces." Kata Sakura sedikit merona.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas dan berkata, "Kau pakai baju ibuku saja dulu."

"Eh?! Kenapa?!" Pekik Sakura terkejut.

"Kalau kau ke tempat Hyuuga dengan baju seperti itu kau bisa dianggap orang aneh, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela napas pelan.

"Ehm... baiklah." Kata Sakura menyetujui. "Boleh aku pilih?" Katanya lagi meminta persetujuan sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn. Kamarnya di lantai 1 sebelah ruang makan." Kata Sasuke.

"_Ha'i_. _Arigatou_ Sasuke." Kata Sakura dan bergegas berganti baju.

'Hah... ada-ada saja anak itu.' Batin Sasuke sambil menghela napas pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

_Ting tong ting tong_

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di depan kediaman Hyuuga dengan Sakura yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju hitam biasa serta rok bawahan berwarna biru dongker dan menyanggul rambutnya kesamping.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Sahut seseorang dari dalam. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu membuka menampakkan sesosok perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam keunguan sepinggang dan mata berwarna lavender.

"Ah, Sa-Sasuke. A-ada apa?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Hn, apakah Neji ada, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke **to the point**.

"A-ada. Si-silakan masuk." Kata perempuan itu yang bernama Hinata mempersilakan Sasuke dan Sakura masuk.

"_Arigatou_." Kata Sasuke lalu segera masuk di ikuti oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Neji yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan masalah serius denganmu dan Hinata." Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Hinata, kemarilah aku tau kau disana." Kata Neji yang mengetahui sang adik sedang berdiri di luar pintu.

"Ehm... _go-gomen nii-san_." Kata Hinata terbata sambil berjalan masuk dan duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Neji.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'cepat-perkenalkan-dirimu' membuat Sakura tersentak dan buru-buru mengenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ehm... perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Aku adalah malaikat zodiac pisces." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan perasaan gugup. Mendengar itu membuat Neji dan Hinata terbelalak tidak percaya.

"A-apa kau bilang?! Ma-malaikat zodiac pi-pisces?!" Kata Neji masih dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Hn, aku juga pertamanya tidak percaya saat melihatnya ada di kamarku." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya pada kami?" Tanya Neji pada Sasuke bingung.

"Awalnya aku tersegel di sebuah bintang biru tapi entah bagaimana kekuatan Sasuke_-kun_ bisa membebaskanku dari segel. Lalu aku meminta untuk mencarikan keluarga Hyuuga dan dia membawaku kemari. Aku meminta tolong pada kalian berdua untuk membantuku membebaskan teman-temanku yang masih tersegel. Apakah kalian bersedia membantu?" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan itu.

Hinata dan Neji saling berpandangan sejenak lalu Neji berkata, "Baiklah, kami akan membantu. Bisa tolong tunjukan pada kami bagaimana caranya?" Kata Neji diikuti anggukan Hinata.

"Kalian cukup menutup mata seperti meminta permohonan pada bintang jatuh pada malam hari. Kalian bisa meminta salah satu dari berbagai keinginan kalian seperti 'aku ingin berjodoh dengan malaimat zodiac leo' atau 'aku ingin berteman dengan malaikat zodiac aquarius' terserah kalian juga ingin malaikat zodiac yang mana. Tapi kalian harus melakukannya pada malam hari." Terang Sakura.

"Ta-tapi ji-jika kami tidak melihat bi-bintang biru itu ba-bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa, kalian hanya cukup memejamkan mata sambil mengucapkan permohonan kalian. Cukup membayangkannya saja maka saat kalian mengucapkan permohonan kalian bintang biru akan muncul, benar-benar seperti bintang jatuh." Jelas Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah, malam nanti kami akan berusaha." Kata Neji diikuti anggukan riang Hinata.

"Hanya inikah permasalahanmu eh, Uchiha?" Kata Neji terdengar seperti mengejek.

"Hn. Terserah kaulah. Aku pulang dulu Neji Hinata." Kata Sasuke berpamitan sambil bangkit dari duduknya diikuti oleh Sakura.

"_Ha'i_." Kata Neji dan Hinata bersamaan.

.

.

.

Hinata Pov

'Ini sudah malam dan aku benar-benar gugup tentang permohonan itu.' Batinku gelisah saat sendirian di kamarnya. 'Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memohon.' Batin Hinata lagi sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

'Aku berharap bisa berjodoh dengan malaikat zodiac leo.' Batin Hinata sambil menghadap ke arah jendelanya dengan memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan tangan seperti berdoa.

BRUKKK...

Tiba-tiba terdengar seperti benda jatuh di belakangku, spontan saja aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di tengah temaram kamarku.

"_I-ittai..._" Gumam sosok itu terlihat mengusap-usap kepalanya, mungkin terbentur saat jatub tadi?

Segera saja aku menyalakan lampu yang ada di samping tempat tidurku dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat sosok itu. Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan 3 goresan di pipinya menyerupai singa. Dia mengenakan baju tanpa lengan warna coklat tanah yang dipadukan vest warna orange tua yang menampilkan lengan kekarnya, serta celana panjang jeans berwarna abu-abu dan terlihat ada pisau yang diberi sarung terikat di samping pinggangnya. Tak lupa 2 rantai kalung yang menggantung di lehernya. Melihat pemuda itu spontan saja aku berteriak.

"KYYAAAAA...!" Teriakku cukup keras untuk mengagetkan pemuda itu dan cukup keras untuk mengundang Neji _nii-san_ karena tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lari di lorong depan kamarku.

BRAAKKK

"APA YANG TERJADI HINATA?!" teriak Neji _nii-san _setelah berhasil membuka pintuku dengan keras, dapat kulihat mata Neji _nii_ yang terbelalak kaget melihat pemuda itu yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Siapa kau?!" Bentak Neji _nii _cukup keras.

"Eh? Eh? Di mana ini? Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Seru pemuda itu yang sepertinya mulai sadar itu. Kulihat Neji _nii_ mendekati pemuda itu dan menarik belakang baju pemuda itu agar berdiri.

"Jelaskan padaku, siapa kau?" Kata Neji _nii _dengan nada berbahaya tanpa melepas pegangannya pada pemuda itu.

"E-eh? Ba-baiklah, ta-tapi tolong le-lepaskan dulu tanganmu." Katanya dengan raut wajah tegang. Melihat itu aku tidak tega juga. Akhirnya aku turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Neji _nii_.

"Ne-Neji _nii_, jangan bertindak kasar du-dulu. Kita de-dengarkan dulu pen-penjelasannya." Kataku membela pemuda itu. Dapat kurasakan tatapan berterimakasih dari pemuda itu.

Kulihat Neji _nii_ yang menghela napas sejenak lalu berkata, "Baiklah jika itu maumu Hinata." Lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada belakang baju pemuda itu.

"Baiklah aku akan bercerita. Aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah malaikat zodiac leo." Katanya membuatku dan Neji _nii_ benar-benar terkejut. "Entah bagaimana aku bisa di sini. Saat itu aku masih tersegel di bintang biru tapi kemudian aku merasa tertarik kebawah dan membentur lantai yang keras ini lalu aku mendengar perempuan itu berteriak dan kau datang." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ehm... apakah a-ada lagi yang kau i-ingat?" Tanyaku dengan gugup dan wajahku terasa mulai memanas.

"Ehm..." terlihat Naruto mengingat-ingat, "Ah! Aku ingat, sebelum aku jatuh tertarik ke bawah aku mendengar seperti suara bisikan lembut seorang perempuan. Suaranya bagaikan berada di samping telingaku, dia berkata 'aku berharap bisa berjodoh dengan malaikat zodiac leo' dan kalau ku ingat-ingat suara itu persis seperti suaramu. Hinata kan?" Kata Naruto melihatku sambil tersenyum lebar. Sontak saja aku langsung memerah melihat senyumannya yang manis.

"Hm... jadi kau meminta seperti itu Hinata?" Tanya Neji _nii_ sambil memegang dagunya, bertanda dia sedang berpikir keras.

"Eh? I-iya _ni-nii-san_." Kataku terbata dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah terbebas dari segel itu karena adikku kemungkinan besar kau akan menginap di sini kan?" Kata Neji _nii_ sambil menatap tajam Naruto dari atas ke bawah.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, membebaskan? Kalian Hyuuga atau Uchiha?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Hn? Kami Hyuuga. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Neji _nii_ lagi.

"Hyuuga dan Uchiha mempunyai kekuatan untuk membebaskan kami para zodiac dari bintang biru, biarpun ada klan lainnya yang bisa juga tapi yang paling kuat adalah Hyuuga dan Uchiha." Kata Naruto bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada Sakura, "Ehm... Uzumaki_-kun_, apakah kau mengenal Sakura?" Tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Sakura? Maksudmu Sakura Haruno? Malaikat zodiac pisces itu?" Tanyanya yang kubalas anggukan kecil, "Tentu saja, kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-itu karena ta-tadi Sakura_-san_ diajak kemari oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan menjelaskan pada kami bagaimana menolong kalian agar terbebas dari segel bintang biru itu." Kataku.

"Uchiha? Wah bisakah besok kau antarkan aku ke sana Hinata_-chan_?" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kearahku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, Naruto sementara kau tidur di kamar tamu di depan kamar Hinata ini. Dan Hinata, tidurlah ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Kata Neji _nii_ memberi perintah.

"_Ha-ha'i_." Jawabku.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kamar dikuti Neji _nii_. Aku menutup pintu dan segera berbaring di ranjangku. Aku masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi. Entah mengapa jantungku masih tidak mau berhenti berdetak cepat mengingat tentang Naruto. Akhirnya aku tertidur saat ditengah lamunanku tentang Naruto. Huft... Hari yang penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

.

/TBC/

**_A/N:_**

**_Ehm... ini sebenernya chap sudah selesai dari... mungkin 1 bulan yang lalu ._. Masalahnya waktu itu aku g sadar kalau belum aku publish W(AOA)W jadilah seperti ini ._. Sangat sangat telat publish ._. Gomen ne readers atas ke-pikunanku ini T_T ngomong-ngomong…_**

**_Gimana ceritanya nih readers? :3 ada kekurangan/ kesalahan apa? Ataukah sudah cukup memuaskan? :3_**

**_Oke, sampai sini dulu ya. Sekali lagi, gomen T_T_**

**_Balasan review di PM masing-masing ya ;)_**

**_Jika berkenan silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review, apa aja termasuk flame boleh kok, asal flame yang membangun ;D_**

**_Jaa ne~~ ^^_**


End file.
